Splatoon: rise of the starfoxian
by VictorStarfoxia
Summary: Inklings are greeted by an out of this world expirience that would spark a powerful freindship


Authors notes: hi this is my first story please enjoy and send me feedback on what I should do in the next chapter thanks! And enjoy the story that's a work in progress.

After the great turf wars, the City of Inkopolis remained peaceful. However that's all about to change by a mysterious arrival. The starfoxians discovered Inkopolis and the homeworld of the inklings. They sent the FNS windward spirit to observe them... until being discovered by a news probe. The news had spread swiftly around the city and attempts to decipher their language was underway while the starfoxians soon followed. Meanwhile on the starfoxian's homeworld of arazoth, the council of the capital Called Byzantium discussed what to do with the planet. It was later decided to send a small army to the planet. And among that army was victor starfoxia. Victor saw major service during the new Coventry wars against terrorist militias and had captured single handily over 150,000 enemy troops and was highly commended for his valor and courageous acts. The starfoxians created port halcyon 150 miles away from Inkopolis. Victor and his battalion had accidentally intercepted octarian communications about weapons development. The battalion deployed deep into Octo valley to hunt for the research facilities. Victor and his faithful accomplice Wesley an elite combat medic successfully dismantled the weapons but in protection of his accomplice victor shoved him aside and was vaporised in the plasma mine. Wesley has began chatting with Inkopolis's senator Victoria.FNS windward spirit arrived at port halcyon with machinery as well as food and other pieces of equipment. Victor reawakened and winced at his cybernetic limbs

"What the fuck happened to me? And man my head hurts"

Doctors scrambled to help him and test him if his new limbs could uphold his weight.

Victor left the port by a merchant vessel headed to Inkopolis and he found himself within an dense urban suburbia with tight streets and roads full of life and constant activity. His Armor was outfitted with not only powerful but thin neutronium plating but also a translation device to speak and understand the language clearly. He spoke into the Device

"Hello can somebody help me?"

The inklings payed no attention to the starfoxian but heard his deep tone.

In a sudden response to the sight of smoke, victor charged into the building that was set ablaze and rescued as many as he could had had them taken care of swiftly.

Victor returned to port and was deployed in the famous Inkopolis crisis lasting for over 4 years but risked the lives of billions of innocent civilians. After the crisis and the awarding of the various accolades he earned he had caught the attention of the various celebrities in Inkopolis primarily the squid sisters. The sisters featured victor and asked for his experiences on the battlefield.

Victor whilst on live television, had been shot in the eye forcing him to wear an eyepatch over the wound and even after the wound healed he still wore it and after receiving his updated stealth equipment he fell into a coma for 9 years and was heavily monitored even by the squid sisters.

After reawakening from the coma, victor was wrapped in bandages from the plasma burns from the mine he opened his eyes to see someone hugging him with a bouquet of unique flowers in the vase on the table.

He stared at them strangely and in an angered tone said

"What are doing I don't know you!"

The stranger seemed startled and jerked backwards and sweetly replied

"Sir please calm down so I can explain myself"

Victor recognised the voice yet it seemed like the voice of a stranger.

Victor began to recall about being cryogenically frozen on the hope a large cryogenics facility beneath the waves and was cryogenically frozen for 12 millennia

Victor awoke to the sight of VIR the base's synthetic intelligence VIR saw victor and spoke

" greetings victor whilst you have been in suspended animation, the empire has advanced significantly and has constructed many military facilities around the neighbouring star systems to defend the planet and had been discovered that global warming _has melted the polar icecaps and caused a significant rise in sea levels making land scarcer than it once was and mollusk like creatures have evolved to similar advancements as the humans did"_

_Victor questioned how long he was frozen _

_VIR replies "12'000 years sir"_

_VIR played back a time lapse of the changes to the planet _


End file.
